


A Wedding with Two Idiots Invited

by Dark_Strange_Son_3145



Series: Eddsworld Oneshots- Includes Ships! [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Food, Random & Short, Weddings, but short enough, maybe not super short, ok, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Strange_Son_3145/pseuds/Dark_Strange_Son_3145
Summary: Matt's cousin is having a wedding and all four friends are invited, including the one that left to pursue his dream. Tom calls Tord's number and asks if he can come to the wedding to which is answered with a vague response. Will Tord go to the wedding? Read to find out!
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Eddsworld Oneshots- Includes Ships! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193105
Kudos: 6





	A Wedding with Two Idiots Invited

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two parts

It was a calm and peaceful day. Everybody was quiet as they watched TV, Edd had his cola while Tom had his Smirnoff. It was all so very nice… Until Matt burst through the door.

“Guys!!” Matt shouted, ruining the peace. “My cousin’s getting married!”

“You have a cousin?” Both Edd and Tom asked in unison.

“Of course I have a cousin! And he’s getting married!” Matt shouted again, making Tom’s headache worse. “Though he gave me three guest tickets…”

“And that’s a problem because…?” Edd trailed off, letting someone else finish the sentence. 

“Because they’re guest tickets, and I’m sure Matt already has another ticket with his name on it,” Tom answered. “Why’d your cousin give us three guest tickets?”

“Because he thought Todd still lived with us, and when I told him he didn’t he said that I should just invite him anyway,” Matt answered.

“Ugh, can’t you just… not use it?” Tom groaned.

“What!? No! And my cousin said that if I use all of them then I can take home all the snacks and drinks.” Matt replied. “He wanted to make sure ALL the seats were filled.”

“Well, I’m sure Tord isn’t too busy.” Edd stood up and dusted himself off. “One of us can just call him and tell about the wedding, and if he doesn’t want to go then I guess he won’t be coming.” Edd wore a big grin as he looked over at Matt. They both quietly counted to three before shouting “NOT IT!”

“What!?” Tom shouted at them. “Why do I have to call him!?”

“Because Matt and I both said “not it”,” Edd answered. “Now I’m going to go and get more cola before we run out-” Edd quickly went outside and to the store while Matt went upstairs mumbling about how he needs to look at his face. Tom let out a long sigh before getting up and going over to the phone. He punched in the number that Tord had left before “Pursuing his dream” and listened to it ring. Finally, someone answered.

“Hello? Who is it?” The man had a slight British accent and sounded nothing like Tord. Tom could’ve sworn this was his number.

“Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong number-” Tom began to say but was interrupted.

“That’s what everyone says before realizing that whoever they were calling might work here.” The man said. “What’s the first and last name of the person you’re calling.”

“Uh… Okay…? His name’s Tord, Tord Larsson.” Tom answered.

“Tord Larsson?” The man asked in a shocked tone, in which Tom answered with another questioning yes. “... Please state your name and where you’re from or I’ll have to call the police.”

“What!? Why do you need to call the police-” Tom tried to ask but was interrupted by another voice.

“Paul, who is that?” The thick Norwegian accent was clear as day, sending shivers down Tom’s spine. Though when did it not do that? As far as Tom knows, Tord’s voice and accent together scared everyone who’s ever heard it. He could even hear the man who answered the phone get a little scared.

“H-He hasn’t said, sir.” The man, who Tom now knew as Paul, stated. “He says that he was trying to call you.”

“Really? Well then, may I have the phone?” Tord asked. There was a small yes from Paul before some shuffling could be heard from the other end of the line. “Who is this and why did you want to talk to me?” His voice was cold and sharp, it made Tom feel like the question was more of a threat from a killer rather than from his ex-friend.

“Hey, commie.” Tom managed to spit out, though he made it sound bored and irritated, not wanting the Norsk hearing how scared he was getting.

“Tom!” Tord nearly shouted in shock. “Why are you calling me?”

“Well, according to Edd, I’m calling because both he and Matt said “Not it”,” Tom answered.

“Ah, well that makes sense.” Tord let out an amused huff before speaking again. “Well, is there a reason for him making you call me?”

“Yeah, Matt’s cousin is getting married, and we have to use all three guest tickets so we can take all the food and drinks home.”

“And… You decided to invite me…?” Tord seemed even more shocked by this than by Tom calling him.

“It was either you or the sinister guy in the alley, and the choice was up to Edd to call you first,” Tom replied, making Tord laugh again.

“Makes sense, you’d probably drink diet Smirnoff rather than inviting me to a wedding.” Tord laughed.

“Both options are equally terrible.” They both laughed at that, which was odd since the two of them never really laughed together. Maybe it was just because Tom didn’t have to face the commie in real life.

“Well, I’d love to come but I don’t know if I’d be able to make it.” Tord sighed, sounding sad to not be able to go.

“Why’s that?”

“Well, right now, I’m up in Glasgow, so it would take me about two days just to get there by car.” Glasgow? So Tord was in the UK? Tom thought he was in Norway, not anywhere near London.

“You don’t have to come, I was just told to tell you.” Tom huffed a bit. “And so you know, the wedding starts in five days, so I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to think about it.”

“Alright, thank you for letting me know,” Tord stated. “Is there anything else that you need to tell me?”

“Nope, which means I can stop listening to your stupid voice. Bye commie.” Tom waited for a response, knowing that even if he was a commie, it was still rude to hang up without waiting.

“Goodbye, Jehovah’s Witness.” There was a small beep, alerting Tom that Tord had hung up. Tom knew Tord probably wouldn’t come to the wedding, it would most likely just be a waste of time, so why do it?

It’s been three days, which Tom thought meant that the commie had decided to not go to the wedding.

“Well, at least the commie’s not going to that stupid wedding with us.” Tom laughed a bit.

“Aww!” Matt whined. “I wanted to bring all the food home!!”

“Maybe Tord’s just really busy with his new job.” Edd gave a small smile as he took a sip from his cola. “At least he’s enjoying-” Edd tried to say, but was cut off by the sound of a car parking in the street. They all looked outside and saw a red car with three men around it. Two were wearing navy blue coats with red turtleneck sweaters, while one of them had a red hoodie on with caramel hair that was shaped into two horns. The first two men then got into the car and drove away, leaving the more familiar one in front of their house. 

Edd opened the door and gave a bright smile to his old friend. “Tord!!” Matt and Tom were behind Edd, Matt being the only one who was waving to Tord.

“Edd!” Tord began to make his way over to the house with a kind smile on his face. “It’s so good to see you old friend!”

“It’s good to see you too.” Edd helped carry Tord’s things into the living room. “How was your trip?”

“Oh, it was fine. A bit of traffic, but not too bad.” Tord set his things next to the couch, letting out a long sigh. “But I can say that this is much better than being cramped in a stuffy office…”

“Oh? You got an office job?” Matt asked. Tom had simply been looking at the odd symbol that was on Tord’s suitcases.

“Uh… W-Well, sort of?? It’s difficult to explain.” He gave out a nervous chuckle before looking back at Matt. “So... You have a cousin, Matt?”

“YES!! Why is everyone so surprised by that!?” Matt seemed very confused by this.

“Well, you never talk about any of your relatives except your grandma, which you haven’t spoken to in a while now that I think about it…” Edd replied.

“Hey, commie,” Tom spoke, catching everyone’s attention. “Who were those other two guys outside with you?”

“...A-Ah! Them!” Tord gave out another nervous chuckle. “Well…. T-They were just the taxi drivers!”

“Then why were they driving your car?” Tom didn’t seem too convinced by Tord’s explanation.

“F-Friends..? Who are a-also taxi drivers..?” He seemed nervous, very nervous.

“You made more friends!?” Edd gave a big smile towards this. “Can we meet them?”

“Ah, y-yes, but… maybe I can introduce you to them when they come back here..?” Tord seemed to calm down as Edd slightly changed the subject. “They made other plans when I invited them to come with me to London.”

“Of course.” Edd nodded his head. “Anyway, where do you want to sleep? The Wedding’s not till Thursday, and you probably need some rest after all that driving.”

“Well, I can just sleep on the couch, unless my old room is still open…?” Tord trailed off.

“Of course it is!”

“No it isn’t!” Tom protested.

“Tom! Stop being so rude,” Edd scolded. “You can use your old room.”

“But you turned my old room into a swimming pool!” At the end of the hall, you could see some water spilling out of a room that read Tom’s Room, which got crossed out twice. (Guest room, Swimming pool)

“It’s alright Edd, I’m not going to be staying too long, so I can just sleep on the couch.” Both Edd and Tom were shocked by this, Edd being a bit sad as well.

“Okay, I’ll get you some blankets and pillows then.” 

The days went by quickly, and the next thing they know, it was the day of the wedding. The four of them already put on their suits. Edd had a light green dress shirt, Matt wore a lavender dress shirt, and Tom wore a light blue (or teal) dress shirt. Along with the regular black blazer, pants, bowtie, and shoes, Tom wearing his usual checkered tie. They all seemed to be matching, except Tord, who was only a little off. He instead wore a white dress shirt, black pants and blazer, maroon shoes, and a blood-red bowtie to tie it all up. He had also fixed his hair by pulling the tips of it up into a small ponytail. He seemed better prepared for this than any of them were, but nobody seemed to care.

They all got in Edd’s car and began to drive to the wedding.

“So… Where exactly is the wedding located?” Tord asked.

“You could just say “Where’s it at?”, you know,” Tom grumbled.

“Oh, it’s one of the classical wedding venues in London; Dartmouth House,” Matt answered confidently.

“Ah… There isn’t going to be too many people… right?” Tord asked again. Why was he so curious about this?

“Why? Scared of getting mocked for those ridiculous horns on your head?” Tom laughed, turning around in his seat to look at the commie.

“No, I would just like to know how many people are going to be there because I am curious.” Tord spat. “Though I guess you wouldn’t worry about fires and not being able to get out in time, Jehova.”

“Well there aren't too many people, and the Dartmouth House is outdoors, so you won’t have to worry about any fires,” Edd answered, not wanting to listen to the two bicker during the whole car ride.

“Ah, well thank you, Edd, I’m glad you answered since Tom most likely didn’t understand the question,” Tord smirked at Tom, laughing a bit as he tried to punch Tord from the front seat.

Once they got there, it was like what Edd said; there weren’t too many people there. But there was still a bit too much for Tord’s liking. Matt and Edd didn’t seem to notice, but Tord kept avoiding eye contact with everyone, sometimes even using his hand to cover his face. Tom was confused by this and wanted to ask, but was interrupted as Matt began to speak.

“Hey!! There’s my cousin!!” Matt pointed at a man who had his hair done and wore a nice suit. “I’ll go introduce you guys to him!”

“A-Actually, I need to use the restroom, so you guys go on and talk to him.” Tord gave a small smile with a dismissing wave before walking over to where the restrooms were.

“Uh… yeah, same here-” Tom quickly went away to follow Tord, not liking how suspicious he seemed. Edd and Matt didn’t think much of it and went over to the groom.

Tom saw Tord messing around on his phone, constantly looking around to make sure no one was watching. He walked over to him with a glare, shocking Tord when the commie looked up from his phone.

“Ah! Mor faen!!” Tord gasped, seeming honestly scared. “What the hell are you doing??”

“I’m wondering why you’re acting so suspicious.” Tom continued to glare at Tord, internally laughing at how scared the commie was.

“Psh!” Tord laughed. “Me!? If anyone’s being suspicious here, it’s YOU!”

“How the bloody hell am I being suspicious?!” Tom growled, anger spilling from his voice. “You’re the one who’s sneaking around and covering your face! It’s like you're trying not to be seen or something!”

“Well, maybe I am!!” Tord shouted without hesitation. Soon, his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. “I-I… I mean-”

“Why are you trying not to be seen?” Tom questioned. Tord seemed nervous, very nervous, which only confused Tom more.

“I-I…” Tord stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a tired huff. It was then that Tom noticed how tense Tord’s shoulders were. “... Listen, Thomas,” Thomas. Tord only called him by his first name when he was being serious, and boy was this serious. “ If you don’t keep your nose out of other people’s business, especially mine, you could end up getting hurt… Or worse.” With that, he walked away.

Tom was speechless. “Or worse”? Like  _ killed, _ worse?... What was Tord hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can request stories in the comments!


End file.
